Goodbye
by Sage1899
Summary: COMPLETEThe newsies gather to say a tearful goodbye to a friend. Rated for character death, angst, and some harsh language.
1. Goodbye

Goodbye  
  
The icy wind crept in chilling him to his core. He had saved and bought a long oilcloth duster, and normally it kept out even the worst winter storms. But today, he couldn't seem to get warm. He hunched his shoulders just a bit and flipped the collar up to shield him from the chill. Winter sleet drizzling from the brim of his hat.  
  
He hadn't really expected much of a turn out, the weather was rotten and that made most folks keep close to hearth and home, but Newsies weren't most folks. and they had come to say good bye to a friend. Even their shabby, not warm enough clothing, no where near a match for the bitter January day, wasn't enough to keep them from the small cemetery.  
  
Everyone was there in the small church yard cemetery. Kid Blink and Mush huddled with Race, who was fingering his rosary beads and praying softly in Latin, pausing every so often to cross himself and start another prayer. Blink and Mush would join in, softly saying the words in English. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee....Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus."  
  
He knew the words too, in English, Gaelic and Latin. He'd heard them many times through his life, more often when he was an alter boy while he lived at the orphanage, but even though he rarely set foot in a church now, and he sometimes wondered what he had done to make God forget him, he still knew the words. His voice was still, but he allowed the words to enter his mind,....'Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen'  
  
Skittery, Specs, Bumlets, and the others, stood in small groups near the open grave and wooden coffin. Each saying prayers they had grown up with, or just stood silently sobbing with the weight of the day. No one cared that boys weren't s'posed to cry, or that they were tough street rats. They had lost part of their family, and they didn't care who knew it.  
  
"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven."  
  
Dave and Les looked a little uncomfortable, they'd never been to a Catholic Church before, they stood near Race, but not completely part of the group, Les's cheeks were tear streaked, leaving his eyes and nose red. Only partly from the cold. Even Sarah had shown up. He hadn't expected that. She stood behind Les with one hand on his shoulder, the other holding a linen hanky to her face as she cried. He hadn't spoken to Sarah in months. He couldn't stomach looking at her, not after her betrayal. He turned his back to her, facing the grave.  
  
Spot stepped forward and took a handful of soil from the frozen pile at his feet. Leaning over the grave, he dropped it. The chunks of dirt clattering on the wooden lid. He crossed himself and stepped back to his vantage point. "Ya awright Jack?"  
  
The tall Cowboy, scooped up a similar sized pile of earth. It was heavy in his hand. Everything was heavy to him now, his heart, his step. He swallowed hard, but the lump was still in his throat. He stepped forward to the edge of the grave. Closed his eyes, and said "Goodbye Crutchy." Letting the soil slide through his fingers, to land, mixed with the other hands full of dirt that were scattered across the casket. A lone tear snaked down his cheek.  
  
"C'mon boy," Kloppman draped an arm over his shoulder. "Lets go home." 


	2. FIRE!

~*~ Jack, Blink, Skittery, Mush and, Race, of course, were sitting in the lobby of the lodging house playing cards. It was a few nights before Christmas, 1899. Bitter cold days and even worse nights were keeping most of the Newsies close to the Lodging House. It wasn't the  
  
Ritz, but it was warm and the company was good.  
  
"FIRE!" Shouts came from the street."FIRE!"  
  
The boys all jumped and headed for the door. Fires were something that were devestating in Manhattan. More often than not, if a fire started and was big enough to engulf one building, an entire city block, or more, would also go up in flames. They had all seen it happen far too often.  
  
Once out the door and into the dark city streets the boys could see flames leaping from buildings a few streets over. That whole part of the horizon was ablaze with crimson and smoke was thick, nearly enough to choke them.  
  
Jack grabbed one young man by the shoulders, he was covered in soot and looked dazed. "What's goin on kid?"  
  
"ST. JOHN'S!" He coughed, gasping for breath. "It's burnin'!" He slipped into a coughing fit. When the hacking and gasps brought tears to the boy's eyes, Jack ordered Mush to take the kid inside out of the cold. Mush looked a little disapointed but supported the boys gasping frame and lead him into the Lodging House. Jack and the others ran as fast as they could toward the church, paying little attention to the slush covering the side walks and the streets.  
  
St. John's was the Catholic church just a few streets over. It was the Parish that Race, Crutchy and some of the other's attended regularly. Even more went to Mass there on Christmas and Easter.  
  
Crutchy had gone to the church an hour or so before. He was looking into becoming a Priest, and had taken to spending much of his free time helping out at the church. Most of the boys supported him in this. He had a good personality for it, kind and patient, and being a Newsie was becoming harder for him. Years of abuse from the Delanceys had taken a terrible tole on his body, as had the day to day life of a Newsie. Jack was relieved that Crutchy had found something he seemed to enjoy and it would be a safe place for him. He wouldn't have to worry about the Delancey's, getting around in the bad weather, or where his next meal was coming from.  
  
The boys took a shortcut through an alley and made it to the blazing building before there were any Bulls or Firemen on the scene. The church had been decorated for Christmas festivities, but the trees and fir boughs were awfully dry, causing them to ignite like kindling.  
  
Father Duncan stumbled from the inferno, carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, gasping for air through the thick smoke. Jack and the others rushed forward, Skittery took the lifeless woman from the Father's arms and carried her to the far end of the Church yard. Jack and Blink half carried half dragged the priest over to the same area. Race ran to get Dr. Trenton. Once in air not so choked with smoke and ash, the woman sputtered and coughed, sucking the cold fresh air deep into her lungs.  
  
"Is anyone else inside?" Jack demanded.  
  
Father Duncan nodded. "C-Crutchy...the Children....and Father Mike" He managed between hacking spurts.  
  
Father Mike Malloy, was the most popular priest in Manhattan. He played stick ball and other games with the kids in the parish. He was friendly and kind to everyone, regardless of religion or social status. But, beyond that, he was Crutchys mentor, his Spiritual Advisor, and was guiding him through the steps to become a priest.  
  
Almost before the dreaded words were out of the Father's mouth Jack turned on his heel and ran back to the blazing Church. Skittery close on his heels.  
  
"Jack! WAIT!" Skittery shouted over the roar of the flames and the din of whistles and bells finally being heard.  
  
Jack turned, his heart in his throat, nearly choking him. "I gotta get Crutchy!"  
  
Skittery frowned. "WE, gotta get Crutchy, but we can't run in there with no idea where he is!"  
  
Jack nodded, knowing Skitts was right. Sharp screams came from inside the church. Any thought of further discussion on the matter died and both boys ran headlong into the blaze.  
  
Smoke was heavy stinging their eyes and burning their throats. Jack slid his bandana up over his mouth and nose, like a bank-robber. It helped a little. They bent over to stay closer to the layer of air that somehow still existed near the floor. Huddling near the front of the church they found five children, dressed in their Christmas Pageant costumes, terrified and screaming.  
  
"Git them outta heah!" Jack ordered, heading deeper into the building.  
  
Skittery nodded quickly and rushed to the terrified children. "Are youse ok?" he asked. The children nodded, their faces dirty and tear streaked. "Everyone hold hands, I'm gonna get ya out" The kids did as they were told, all but one terrified little girl. Skittery picked her up and he rushed the line of children back to the door of the church and out into the cold night. They were greeted by a rush of bystanders, clutching and hugging them. "Parents," he thought with a sigh, and turned to go back in.  
  
The deeper into the church Jack got, the darker it was, he could see the Christmas tree in the corner of the lobby, it had been knocked over and with the lit candles on the branches, had set the curtains on fire. Evergreen boughs and strands of popcorn hung all over the place, most of which acted as kidling for the flames.  
  
Jack moved into the large congregation area. "Crutchy!" He shouted and coughed alternately. "Crutchy!!" It was a deep resonating sound coming from his mouth, unlike any he had heard from himself before.  
  
Jack quickly removed his bandana and flipped it so it unfurled and he retied it around his neck, pulling it up over his nose and mouth to help block the smoke.  
  
Blink appeared as Skittery was about to re-enter the church. "Deh's ten moah kids!"  
  
Skittery nodded and both boys ran into the burning church.  
  
The church was old and the timber dry so the flames spread rapidly to the rafters. The back half of the church was already fully burning. Jack made a mental note. There was no way the fire was just from the burning tree in the lobby. There was too much space between there and the most violent flames. Bits of the ceiling began to fall in flaming chunks. Jack shielded himself from the falling debris with his arms, suddenly wishing he had grabbed a jacket on his way out the door. The thin shirt and long johns offered little protection from the flaming embers that were dancing around and stinging him like bees.  
  
"Crutchy! Crutchy!" His cries were getting more desperate now.  
  
Blink dashed up next to Jack. Jack opened his mouth to tell him to get out, but closed it again, grateful for the assistance. "Jack we gotta get outta heah!..." The ceiling groaned, showering more debris close by. "Jack come on!" Blink tugged at his sleve.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I can't! Crutchy's in heah and so are da uddahs!"  
  
Blink heard cries from a corner of the room. "Jack this way!" He made his way through the rubble. Four small children and two preteen girls, huddled together on the floor, holding hands. The two older girls had the smallest sitting on their laps, doing what they could to shield them from the intense heat and chunks of flaming ceiling.  
  
"Where's Skittery?!" Jack shouted as he followed close behind Blink. He began helping the children up from the floor.  
  
"I'm all right!" Skittery answered from behind Jack. "Any sign of Crutchy or Faddah Mike?"  
  
"Come on kids...it's ok!" Blink said as the lay a comforting hand on the oldest girl's shoulder.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Not yet." The smoke was getting to Jack, he'd been inside for a long time and the thin bandana offered little in the way of real protection to his smoke filled lungs. "I'll look ovah deh! Jack pointed to an alcove near the confessionals, and headed off in that direction.  
  
The ceiling gave another unsettling moan. "The buildin's cavin in! Hurry Jack!" Skittery called after him. Skittery and Blink snatched up the younger children and had the girls en-toe as they ran as fast as they could for the door.  
  
Father Mike and Crutchy emerged from the thick smoke in the alcove. Father Mike had two young kids clutched under his arms like footballs. Crutchy was a step behind struggling to keep up. Jack rushed to them. Father Mike shoved the two small children at Jack, who took them and slung them over his shoulders like sacks of grain. He looked at Crutchy, worry and relief sharing his expression.  
  
"Ise right behind ya Jack!" Crutchy nodded.  
  
Father Mike wrapped an arm around Crutchy's waist so he could hurry him up a little.  
  
"Jack! Crutchy! Hurry!" Blink and Skittery shouted at the top of their lungs from just inside the door.  
  
Jack turned back toward the door, toward freedom from the fires of Hell, and ran. A smirk on his face at the irony of it all, running from the church would mean salvation. The smoke was getting to him though and he had to slow his pace, coughing and gasping for air.  
  
Skittery darted forward, grabbing the two children from Jack. "I got 'em Cowboy! C'mon!" He quickly made his way back outside to safety.  
  
But rather than following Skittery out of the church, Jack turned back for Crutchy. They weren't far behind.  
  
The ceiling and roof began to cave in, the beams and supports holding the roof up started crashing around them. One large flaming section hit Jacks shoulder forcing him to the floor. He screamed as the flames began to eat through his shirt and bite his flesh, but rolled instinctively, to put out the flames. He scrambled to his feet, the heat of the fire and the smoke so intense he could barely breathe. As he turned and met Crutchy's gaze, the remnants of the ceiling and roof fell....  
  
"Crutchy!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack...Jack!" Race spoke authoritatively, willing Jack to wake up and realize he was safe. "It's okay, yer safe."  
  
Jack lay on his stomach on a cot in the Lodging house sick room. His back was blistered and raw, oozing a strange mix of yellow fluid and blood. He looked over at Racetrack, his eyes full of fear. He didn't even need to ask about Crutchy, he knew from the look in Race's eyes that his friend hadn't made it out alive.  
  
"Where....?" He croaked, his throat sore and gravelly from the smoke.  
  
"Skittery and Blink are fine. They'se just exhausted." Race nodded to the other cot that held the two newsboys, asleep against the wall, Blink's head on Skittery's shoulder.  
  
Jack turned his head away from his friends, ignoring Race's questions about how he felt, and closed his eyes. A single tear fell, soaking into his pillow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
End Chap 2  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow! This one was hard for me to write. It never would have happened without Raven's awesome help, and insistence from her, and others, that I continue the story.  
  
Ravey: Thank you so much! Your help was so needed and so appreciated! YOU ROCK! And I can't wait to get to the....err, you know what's coming up but I can't spoil it for the others. ((heehee)) But THE scenes with SPOT are gonna be a blast to write!  
  
Hopeykins: Me sistah sue...lol You are wonderful and I miss youse soo much! We have to RP with Raven again soon!  
  
KitKat50: Yay! I love getting new reviewers! AND you were the first review for Goodbye on FFNET. I'm so glad you liked it and I promise all your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters! Sorry it took so long to update. As I said it was hard to write.  
  
Ersheykins: Heya girlie! Thanks for your support and buggin me to write...lol. I'm glad you liked Race and the other's praying. I figure they are good Catholic boys so *shrugs*. I was sad writing it too. *pout*  
  
Shadowlands: Sad?? Yeah, it kinda was the point... don't worry, I plan to explore the Sarah issue further, well a little further, any ideas? I'm open to suggestions!  
  
A Goil For Dutchy: ::Grins:: Read chap 2 and your questions will be answered. Glad ya like it.  
  
MsJonyReb: ::Beems!:: thanks! You are so sweet! I hope you like the rest.  
  
Firefly: ::hands you a tissue:: glad you like. We need to RP when we have a  
  
plot...lol I think it will be easier. ::grins::  
  
Rae Kelly: WHOOT! Masterful? ::GRIN:: I hope ya like da rest too!  
  
Gin: LOL, I know I have to write more of Family! I will! This one is just kinda writin itself. *grin* WRITE MORE SECRETS MADE NOW!! (hee hee)  
  
Athlete: ::hands you a box of tissues:: share with Firefly ok? I'm so glad you liked it! If you have any ideas about the Jack/ Sarah thing let me know. I haven't quite sorted that yet. He doesn't like to talk about it. (Hee hee)  
  
Evenstar: Aww! You aren't a dork! :: points to list:: see? There are others dat cried too! I'm workin on Family as well. But I had some inspiration for this one and thought I should take advantage of what the muses gave me. Maybe Athlete will share her tissues. (Grin)  
  
Mayo: heya hunni! I'm glad ya liked it. Sorry it had to be Crutchy. I hope ya likes da rest.  
  
Gip: Geez, maybe should buy stock in Kleenex! ::hands Gip and the others each a fresh box:: This was seriously a hard story to write. The first two chaps especially.  
  
A/N OK, I think that is all of the shout outs! I don't see anymore feedback listed. Sorry if I missed you. Leave FB for me or drop me a note and let me know what you think! I luffle you all for reading!  
  
::GROUP HUG:: 


	3. Conviction

Chapter 3  
  
Christmas had come and gone. No one in the Lodging House felt much like celebrating. The families of the children the boys had saved, took up a collection of food and gifts for the Newsies. Everyone in the Lodging House had gifts. It was a feast for the senses, but without Crutchy and Father Mike, it just wasn't the same.  
  
And then there was Jack.  
  
He hadn't said a word to anyone in days. Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies, was never at a loss for words. But since the night they had found Crutchy's lifeless body, Jack wouldn't talk to anyone, other than to ask about Skittery and Blink, to be sure they were alright. He stayed in the sick room, deep burns on his back made it impossible for him to find a comfortable position, he had to spend the majority of his time on his stomach, which made avoiding conversation easy. He would simply turn his head or close his eyes. Blink, Skittery and the others, would take turns sitting in the room with him, but he was alone in his own tortured soul.  
  
Eternally hungry, like all of the other growing boys in the LH, Jack was never before known to willingly skip a meal. But he refused to eat any of the food they brought him, even when they brought back his favorites from Tibby's, he would just pick at it or shake his head and shove the plate away.  
  
"It ain't healthy!" Race complained to Skittery one night. "It's like HE died in da fire wit Crutchy."  
  
Skittery nodded solomly. "We gotta do somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, we gotta get Jack ta snap outta it. We all loved crutchy... but we gotta move on... " Mush offered.  
  
"But he won't talk ta anybody." Race frowned. "Who's 'e gonna listen to if not us?"  
  
Skittery furrowed his brow. "Da only person I can think of is Spot."  
  
"Are you outta yer mind?" Race lit his cigar. "Who's gonna go to Brooklyn ta get 'im? It ain't like he's been bustin down da door ta see Jack.  
  
Mush glared at Race. "Hey! It's a good idea! Better than what's goin on now! Just sitting here doin nothin!"  
  
Blink exited the sick room. His face was pale and full of worry. "Blink? what's wrong?"  
  
"Doc Trenton says Jack's gettin woise. Pneumonia. His fever's gone up. If he don't snap outta it and staht fightin..." Blink's voice trailed off, not wanting to admit to himself or the others his fears of what could happen next.  
  
"No, we ain't gonna let dat happen!" Race shook his head.  
  
Skittery frowned, even deeper than normal. "I'll go."  
  
Race looked at Skittery like he'd grown a third eye. "Uh, just how much smoke DID you inhale in dat fire?"  
  
Mush's mouth hung open for a second. "What's gotten into you? You got a death wish or somethin?"  
  
Skittery managed a small smile and shruged. "I dunno. I guess it's just dat I watched him almost die once and I ain't gonna sit by and watch it happen again, for real this time, specially if I can do somethin about it."  
  
The busy bunkroom fell silent.  
  
Skittery looked a bit pale, but he was determined. He stood up and adjusted his cap. "I'll go get Spot."  
  
Every Newsie in earshot stared at him.  
  
He was nervous, actually, scared, was more accurate, Brooklyn wasn't exactly the safest place to go in the light of day, let alone at night, but he was undaunted. "Right. So which a ya is goin wit me?"  
  
Mush stood up and pulled himself to his full height. "I'll go wit ya, Skitts." He nodded, and gave Blink the strongest smile he could muster. "Try not ta worry 'bout jack... just..."  
  
"We'll hurry." Skittery nodded as he and Mush grabbed their coats.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you to 'ershey for her assistance in writing this chapter! Huggles!  
  
SOs:  
  
Raven: Oh girl! Where do I even start!? This story really is so much fun to write mostly cos of our Rps!!! EEP! We must continue! Hee hee! BUT Jack is making me so sad. *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Ersheykins: hunni I luffle you so much! Thank you for your help with this chap! Your story is great! Keep writing! AND you saved me with the info about half of chap 2 missing.  
  
Hope: Sissy! I mish you! You must get more net time! You...you just gotta! Our RPS are so fun! I must get working on Family again soon..but SF is gonna be a blast to write  
  
Stretch: Twinny! I mish you too... I know you are soooo busy. YOU MUST WRITE its been so long.  
  
Celtic: Hunni! I luffle your new fic! I really do! If you get a ffnet account please tell me so I can review it!  
  
Mayo: WOOT you FINALLY read it all! I'm so proud of you! Now, if I could only get you to review! REGULARLY....LOL! And I get your FIRST ever feedback!? EEP!  
  
Gin: You have such a full plate! I'm so proud of you! I always love getting your reviews! Thanks for the heads up with the missing info for chap 2!  
  
Gryffin: only almost in tears? I must be slipping...lol .. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Rae: *nod* yesh Crutchy. Sorry he's the only one that would affect the others in the right way.  
  
Shadowlads: Uh, at the time, the FDNY wasn't the wonderful FD it is now. AND, they didn't have time to wait.  
  
Dreamer: I would hate to die in a fire too.  
  
Sparks: lilo and stitch?? Please tell me! Now that you brought it up! Ya gotta tell me! Ya just gotta! LOL I luv being added to faves lists! EEP!  
  
Gip: yesh, I'm sorry...Crutchy dies....*sob* 


	4. Ok ta cry

The otherwise quiet night at the Manhattan Lodging house was completely disrupted by Spot Conlon bursting through the front door.  
  
"KELLY!" His voice boomed from the doorway. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HEAH!"  
  
Skittery appeared behind him, frozen and soaked, glad to be home. "He's in da sick room, Spot. Ain't left there since...Crutchy...."  
  
Spot frowned. Why had no one bothered to send for him before? This was something he was definately going to take up with Racetrack. He'd seen the gambler a number of times since the fire, and each time the update was the same. Jack was quiet, but resting and seemed to be getting stronger. Then, Skittery comes all the way to the Brooklyn Lodging House in the middle of a blasted snowstorm, to "demand" that he return to Manhattan because Jack was worse, much worse. Not only was he not talking, no one had seen fit to let him know that Jack hadn't really eaten anything in nearly a week and that he had developed pneumonia. He turned and took the steps up to the bunkroom, two at a time.  
  
The sick room door was wide open. Spot stood at the door, surveying the scene before him. Jack lay on his stomach on one of the two beds in the dim room, a sheet covering from his thin waist down. Doc Trenton had shown a few of the boys how to care for Jack's burns. Applying ointment and changing the bandages. Snoddy was finishing up with the process, Blink and Jake holding Jack down so he wouldn't beat the tar out of Snoddy because it hurt so badly, But they weren't really needed. Jack would flinch just a bit as Snoddy cleaned the burns, removing the dead skin to make way for the new. The burns were deep and raw in some spots, looking more like fierce animal bites because of the severity of the wounds. They oozed with yellow fluid and blood. Most of the blisters had ruptured and some blazed red with infection. Snoddy finished securing the thick clean bandages to Jack's back.  
  
As had become habit, since the fire, Jack said nothing. He merely gasped occasionally and gritted his teeth. The pain was deserved, he thought, a small price to pay for the fact that he had failed. Failed Crutchy. Failed Father Mike. Failed his Newsies. And failed himself. He deserved all the pain the world could throw at him. And from his experience, it was an awful lot!  
  
Jack's breathing was heavy and wheezy. He would cough every now and then, a thick deep cough that made Spot cringe. He knew Jack was in bad shape. Skittery was right, something had to be done. If he kept up the way things were, Jack would be dead soon. And that just wasn't an acceptable end to one of strongest most stubborn people Spot knew. The leader of Manhattan needed help, and HE was just the one to give it. "Heya Jacky-boy!" Spot's voice was as light and teasing as he could manage.  
  
Silence.  
  
Spot waited for a nod from Snoddy before he spoke again. "Everyone out!" Spot stepped inside the room and watched as they passed him. Each one of the boys making eye contact with him as if pleading for his help. They all looked tired, no, not just tired, completely worn out. He was sure it had been the longest week most of them had ever had.  
  
"Ya look like shit." Spot commented truthfully.  
  
Jack turned his head toward the wall and said nothing.  
  
Spot grabbed the chair Snoddy had been using and moved it closer to Jacks head. "It hoits like hell, huh?"  
  
"Wadda ya want Conlon?" Jack's voice was grave from lack of use. He coughed and coughed, so deep and painful, Spot took the glass of water off the table and offered him a drink.  
  
"Yeah, It does." Cough! Cough! "Whadda ya want?" Jack emphasized each word.  
  
"Don't be nasty wit me Kelly! I'se heah fa ya, awright?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Jack did his best to cast him a deadly look, but it came out more like a wounded puppy than a snarling wolf. "Ya wasn't deah Spot, ya don't know..." Cough. Cough. Jack's eyes rolled in frustration.  
  
"No, I wasn't deah. If it was me none a dem kids woulda got out." He frowned. Jack was much taller and stronger than he was, and he knew it. An ego the size of Spot Conlon's could get a lot of things accomplished, But it couldn't carry kids, two at a time, from a burning building. "If I know ya, Cowboy, and I do, you was doin every'tin ya could ta help him. Ya can't blame yerself."  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Look! Youse even made da papes! You, Skittery and Blink...". He gave a small smile at the thought of the three Manhattan street rats all being branded heros. Spot tossed the copy of the World down in front of Jack. "Newsboys save 13 kids from blazing Church...". It had made the front page. There were pictures of Jack, Skitts and Blink -Spot guessed they were from one of the pictures Denton had taken durring the strike the summer before. There wasn't a photo of Crutchy, or the two little kids that died, but Father Mike's smile was there, in a snapshot right below the others.  
  
Jack grumbled and tried to turn over. The movement of his muscles pulling the sensitive skin, made him gasp and turn white. Another coughing fit wracked his thin body.  
  
"Watch it!" Spot cried, his hand shot out to steady him, but he recoiled it, seeing the red burns on Jack's arms and shoulders. Any touch, no matter how small, would cause Jack pain...Spot sighed. "Jack listen...People die, ya can't help dat. Ya wanna get mad, get mad. Ya wanna scream, scream. Ya wanna cry, den cry. But ya can't put it all on yerself. It'll just teah ya up inside. An' it ain't gonna bring him back."  
  
Jack turned his head away from Spot to hide his grimace and the tears that ballanced precariously on his thick dark lashes.  
  
Seeing the pain in his stoic silence, Spot's voice softed. "Ya know... it's ok ta cry..."  
  
Jack balked. Had he just heard the leader of Brooklyn say what he thought he said? He turned his head, narrowed his eyes, and shot off a look of complete confusion.  
  
"What?" Spot made a face. "I ain't made outta stone ya know. I miss Crutchy too. He was a good kid."  
  
Jack pushed himself up, ignoring the searing pain in his back and shoulders, ignoring the skin brursting with small gashes of blood, ignoring the fact that it was taking ages to accomplish something that under normal circumstances, would only take a fraction of a second, But these weren't normal circumstances. Nothing, in the Lodging House, in his life, would be normal again.  
  
"I knows it ain't gonna bring him back!" He grimmaced through clenched teeth. "But YOU... don't undah-stand..." Cough. Cough. How could he make Spot, or anyone for that matter, understand that it was HIS fault Crutchy didn't get out? If only he'd been faster...if only he'd been stronger.... If only....  
  
Jack's shoulders hunched and he stared straight ahead, as if somehow he were watching the events in the church unfold before him. Tears broke free of their eyelash barriers and flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
"I know what it feels like ta lose someone. Ya gotta chunk a ice in yer stomach dat won't go away. Ya can't t'ink straight!" Spot looked around the room and saw the full plate of food sitting on the table, untouched. He didn't really raise his voice, but his words were intense. "An' no mattah whatcha do ya' still hoit deep down so bad ya wanna die... But ya gotta keep livin' Jack! Lemme help!"  
  
Jack blinked, but didn't bother to wipe the stream of tears from his face. He turned to Spot and for the first time made full eye contact with him. His chocolate eyes were hard, empty. Spot had seen that kind of look before from the toughest guys in Brooklyn, but never from Jack. "Ya axed me if I was mad...." His tone was even, he didn't raise his voice, and it was icey cold. "I am mad, Spot! Mad as Hell! Ya wanna help me? Really?" Jacks eyes narrowed. "Find out who torched da place!"  
  
Both boys were deperately trying to get their point across to the other, but neither was fully listening to what was being said. Each time Spot's voice raised, Jack's would jump to match.  
  
"Ya got every right in da woild ta be pissed! Yell at me huh! Scream yer guts out!" Spot spread his arms out to his sides and puffed out his chest. "Hell, I'll even give ya a free shot! But it still ain't gonna bring him back! An' no matter how much ya want someone ta blame foah all dis, it was an accident."  
  
"Look, Yer da one wit da boids everywhere! SOMEONE torched dat choich! If anyone can find out, its you..." Jack's chin raised a little. "Or is me trust in ya missplaced Spot!?"  
  
"Listen heah! Dat damned fiah stahted inside da choich! Da candles on da tree...."  
  
Jack shook his head and dropped his voice in an effort to force Spot listen. "It didn't staht wit da tree....knockin it ovah was an aftah t'ought." He coughed fiercely. "AIDEN!" When Jack spoke Spot's given name, Spot focused all of his attention on him. They'd known each other since before they were Newsies and Jack never called him by Aiden unless it was urgent. Jack was the only one allowed to call him that name without fear of an all out soaking for it. "Will ya just listen ta me fer a sec! Nuttin else was boined by da tree till latah. We got inside and it was all in da back, da roof, da ceilin...." Jack was coughing more and more, deep booming coughs that made Spot wince just hearing them.  
  
Spot nodded. Regardless of what actually happened, Jack was convinved it was arson. Spot knew that if he didn't check into it, Jack would never forgive him. "Awright, I'll have me boids look inta it foah ya. But, if there ain't nuttin ta find....ya gotta drop it an move on."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't gimme dat look, Cowboy." Remembering the untouched sandwich, Spot shoved the plate at him. "Eat somethin'! Yer gettin skinny."  
  
"Will ya stop orderin me around!?" Jack sighed indignantly.  
  
"Heh, I ordah everyone around! Yer no different!"  
  
Jack cocked an eyebrow, a somewhat menacing grin spread across his tired face. "Yer not in brooklyn Spot, Hattan's MY territory."  
  
"Oh yea, yer territory....how come I can march in heah whenevah I want, den, huh?"  
  
"Cause Skitts was wit ya."  
  
"Ya sure? I t'ink I left him pissin his pants by da docks" Spot laughed.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Skittery's heah...I heard his voice...an if I'se right, his ear is pressed ta da door along wit the uddah nosey bastahds out deah.  
  
Spot shook his head and grabbed an empty glass from the table next to the bed and chucked it at the door. BAM! It shattered into a million jagged pieces on the wooden floor.  
  
"What da hell'd ya do dat foah!" Jack glared at him.  
  
"Ta scare em a bit." Spot shrugged like it was the most logical thing in the world. "Now dey won't listen against da door."  
  
"Yeah, well YOU gonna clean it up?"  
  
"Heah 'em runnin?" He laughed, well pleased with himself. "Yea I'll clean it."  
  
Jack shook his head, fighting the smile that threatened to curve the corners of his mouth. "Ya bettah."  
  
"Listen, Cowboy, ya need anythin' just send Skitts back ta Brooklyn; I like torchahin da kid." He grinned evily.  
  
Jack rubbed his forehead with his fingers, as if the action would make his head stop poundin and make Spot, well, not so loud. "He's a helluva lot tougher den people tink he is." He frowned. "Dey's all a lot tougha dan dey should hafta be."  
  
"We gotta be tough Jack, uddahwise we wouldn't make it." He hadn't quite accomplished what he'd hoped with his little visit, but it was a start. "Look, ya need ta rest, and I got a helluva hike...."  
  
Jack smirked. "Heh, ya ruined me night already, ya may as well stay till moahnin."  
  
"Well thats nice ta know." Spot rolled his eyes. "Actually, I been meanin ta give Race a hard time."  
  
"See if da boys wanna play car...." His voice trailed off. He hadn't played cards since that night. Everything he thought kept taking him back to that damnable night.  
  
"Why doncha play wit us?" Spot tilted his head.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Come on Jack, ya can't stay heah alone all da time, ain't good foah ya. Besides me beatin ya would be a helluva lotta fun."  
  
"Oh would it?"  
  
"It'd be a damned riot."  
  
Jack started to cough again.  
  
"Ya shoah ya don't wanna play?"  
  
"I'm shoah. I got stuff ta t'ink about."  
  
Spot nodded with understanding and opened the door.  
  
"HEY! da glass Conlon! I ain't got me boots in heah."  
  
Spot grumbled, but got the hand broom and dust pan from the cleaning closet, and cleaned up the glass. Then, he left the too skinny Cowboy, with the empty eyes, alone with his thoughts. ~*~ End chapter 4 ~*~ 


	5. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Spot closed the door behind him. "He won't come out." He frowned at the group of newsies that had gathered near the sickroom door. The mood was tense and sadness hung in the air.  
  
"Well at least ya got him talkin." Skittery raised a dark brow. "Ain't said nuthin ta any a us since..."  
  
Spot cut him off. " Yeah, well I had ta scream at em foist...nuttin new foah me an' Jack."  
  
"So we heard..." Specs giggled at the show they had heard from the other side of the door.  
  
Race smacked Specs upside the head, glaring at him, semi-playfully.  
  
Spot frowned and smacked Race upside the head, twice as hard. The humor lacking in this strike.  
  
"Hey!" Race cried out at the unexpected assault.  
  
"Wha? Youse shouldn't hit people so much!  
  
"Damn Spot, ain't like I do it ta hurt em!"  
  
"See deah Race? Dats da diffrence, if I raise a hand ta somebody, I soaks em, you just slap 'em like a pansy."  
  
Race glared at Spot.  
  
Skittery stepped forward. "Y-yer outta line Spot." He knew he was taking his life into his hands by speaking out against THE Spot Conlon. But this was NOT the time for friends to be tearing at each other. Crutchy was dead and if something wasn't done, Jack would die too. That wasn't something Skittery was willing to have as a possibility. He never would have gone to Brooklyn to get Spot had he suspected that it wouldn't help.  
  
Skittery was a good fighter, he was fast and strong and though he had good instincts, he also had the sense to try and walk away if he could. But, this was different. This was HIS home, HIS family and if it meant taking on Brooklyn himself, to keep peace and help Jack, that was exactly what he would do. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
Spot smirked, never taking his eyes off Racetrack. "It was smaht foah you ta leave Brooklyn Race. Dey don't seem ta mind ya fightin like a goil heah in Manhattan."  
  
Race lunged at Spot, ready to tear him limb from limb. Skittery jumped in and held Spot back while Blink dashed in to grab Race. Both smaller boys struggled to get at each other, but the Blink and Skittery, were taller and stronger, somehow they managed to keep the boys apart.  
  
Spot snickered and poked his head under Skittery's arm so he could see the Italian newsboy. "Not a good call, Race. Now Ise gonna hafta soak ya!"  
  
Race lunged again in a futile attempt to get past Blink. "You just try it ya doity rotten...."  
  
"GET IN HEAH CONLON!" Jack's voice boomed from the sick room then drifted into a coughing fit.  
  
"YOU CANT ORDAH ME ROUND LIKE SOME STUPID KID!" Spot returned, still struggling against Skittery to get to Race.  
  
Jack stumbled to the door, protecting his newsies pushed the pain and sickness into the background. He yanked the sickroom door open. "Don't make me say it twice, Spot!" He stepped to the side waiting for Spot to enter so they could talk in private. As mad as he was, seeing the two leaders fight was not something his boys needed to see.  
  
Blink and Mush dragged Race to the other side of the bunkroom and Skittery allowed Spot to go to the door, ready to step back in should he need to.  
  
Jack leaned his head against the door jam, his face an odd shade of pale green mixed with the crimson burns. His eyes dark with fever and sadness.  
  
"Go back ta bed, Cowboy!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Spot's arm. A wave of fatigue and pain washed over him, and Spot shot his hand out to steady him. A ragged gasp escaped Jack's throat as Spot's hand made contact with the burns on his arm. Jack growled causing Spot to let go. He paled further, his dark eyes rolling back, and began to sway.  
  
"Shit!" Spot caught Jack just before he hit the cold hard floor.  
  
Searing pain slammed through Jacks body, tearing him from the grip of the fever. "Getcha hands offa me, Aiden!" he hissed.  
  
Spots anger seethed. "FINE!" He let his grip loosen imediately dropping Jack to the floor. "Help yerself den!"  
  
Skittery and Mush glared at Spot and stepped forward to help Jack get up.  
  
"He don't want help," he glared at Jack."let him git up on his own!"  
  
The boys looked to Jack, but Jack's only focus was Spot. I'm still leader of Hattan, how dare Spot talk to me like that and pick fights with MY boys in MY lodging house! Jacks anger was pounding through him. It forced him to scramble weakly to his knees and start pulling himself up using the door handle. "You need ta check yer ego Spot. You ain't in charge 'ere."  
  
Spot eyed Jack. "Don't look like yer doin much leadin nowadays Kelly, someone's gotta take control."  
  
"So pickin a fight wit Race *cough cough* is yer idea a takin control?"  
  
Spot growled. "I didn't pick a fight. Dat dumb ass Italian started wit me."  
  
"I'll show you startin ya dirty rotten Mick!" Race had made his way back across the bunkroom.  
  
Jack pulled himself the rest of the way up, he stood straight now, even though he could feel the burned flash on his back tear with his movements. "CHEEZ IT!"  
  
Spot shot the scrappy Italian a deadly look. "Wanna go Race! I'll kick da shit outta ya right heah an' now!"  
  
Skittery bristled and readied himself to move in and separate them again.  
  
"Yeah? ya tink ya can take me Spot? Bring it on!" Race countered as Mush moved in front of him.  
  
"T'ink I can take ya? I'll soak ya till next Tuesday!"  
  
Race smirked. "It'll take till FRIDAY foah ya ta recovah from da soakin I'm gonna give ya!"  
  
"Shoah bout dat Race? C'mere an' I'll rip yer damn face off!"  
  
Jack finally addressed the boys. "Git 'im outta heah Skittery!" refering to Race. Jack grabbed the front of Spot's shirt. "BACK OFF!"  
  
"Get yer greasy hands offa me!" Spot grabbed Jack's wrists and ripped his hands from him. Jack stumbled back and fell into a hard wood chair.  
  
"Dat's right, Cowboy!" Spot glared at him. "Siddown an' shaddup!"  
  
Choice words flew from the boys standing in earshot. But, Jack and Spot paid no heed to what was said.  
  
Jacks eyes narrow. His stomach was turning and his fever burned through his body, making his reactions, both physical and vocal, much slower than he was used to. "You ain't gonna walk in heah an take ovah me boys..." He growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why would I want dis shitty borough when I got Brooklyn?" Spot spat back at him.  
  
"It's time foah ya ta go home Spot!" His tone cold and hard. A tone he saved for the Delancey's or rivals, not one he used with his best friend. Jack got up and pulled himself as straight and tall as he could. But the painful burns didn't allow him to stand as he normally would. His shoulders were hunched and he was painfully thin.  
  
"You t'rowin me out?" Spot's icey tone a perfect match for Jack's.  
  
"Yeah I am." Jack pointed to the door. " GO!  
  
Jack had one desire at that moment. To die in peace. His cheeks had hollowed and he had dark patches beneath his eyes. If he could just go to sleep...  
  
"Damn ya look like me old man." Spot's voice broke through his fevered thoughts.  
  
Jack smirked. "Ya finally figured out who he is den?" The second it was out of his mouth he knew he'd really messed up.  
  
"YA DOITY SCAB!" Spot lunged at him but Jack managed to scramble out of the way. Spot crashed into the chair.  
  
"I ain't no scab!"  
  
"TAKE IT BACK!" Spot growled. "You don't know nuttin bout me muddah or me faddah!"  
  
Jack opened his mouth, half convinced he should apologize. But Spot cut Jack's thoughts of redemption short. "AT LEAST MINE AIN'T A MURDERAH FRANCIS SULLIVAN!"  
  
"You shoah bout dat AIDEN?" Jack hissed. "As much as yer muddah got around I'd be willin ta bet deh's a killer or two in deh!"  
  
"You f*ckin twat!" Spot punched Jack right in the mouth. Jack tried to back up but found himself against the wall. The small framed painting of a horse cutting into his burned back. Jack gasped and leaned forward in pain, putting him at the perfect height for Spot to punch him again, this time right in his left eye. "I'se gonna kill ya!"  
  
"Not when I kill youse foist!" Jack grunted as he punched Spot hard in the stomach.  
  
The boys stand there, in shock, too afraid to break up the fight between the two leaders. An interruption now, would surely bring the wrath of both leaders down on them.  
  
"ARGH!" Spot slammed Jack to the floor in a hate filled rage and lept on top of Jack's chest, punching him in the face. "I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!"  
  
Jack's back was bloody, his fever burned any semi-coherent thoughts he had...but it had blinded him into a rage. "GERRR OFF!" He shoved Spot off of him and rolled over to his side.  
  
"What's a mattah? Can't fight me FRANCIS!?" Spot taunted as he got to his feet.  
  
Jack launched himself at Spot, shoving his head deep in Spot's gut and shoved him out the door into the frame of one of the bunks toppling it, and them, over with a resounding CRASH that rattled the windows.  
  
"DON'T. CALL. ME. FRANCIS!" Jack punctuated each word with a heavy fist.  
  
He leaned back gasping for breath between coughs. Spot caught his breath. "FRANCIS!"  
  
Jack brought his head down fast and hard, cracking his forehead with Spot's. Nearly knocking himself unconscious in the process.  
  
Race, Skitts, Blink and Snoddy , concerned that they will really hurt each other, try to pull them apart. Spot's elbow clocked Race in the head.  
  
Ignoring Racetracks cries and the shouts of the boys, Spot attacked harder. "You wanna fight Kelly?"Someone's knee met Snoddy's nose with a CRUNCH! Blood spurted from his broken nose.  
  
Spot dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders and flung him off right onto his back. Jack roared in pain. Everything, froze in that moment. The Lodging House was so silent a pin dropping would have sounded like a percussion grenade.  
  
Spot wiped the blood from his face glaring at Jack.  
  
Jack rolled over onto his stomach; his shoulders bleeding from the torn blisters and the bandages on his back were blood soaked.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!" Skittery bellowed.  
  
"You want some too Skitts?" Spot turned his menacing glare to Skittery.  
  
"At least it'd be more of a fair fight!"  
  
Jack pushed himself to his hands and knees, shaking from rage and pain, his stormy brown eyes never losing contact with Spot's icey ones. "GET OUT!" "I'se leavin gladly!"  
  
"GOOD!" Blood dripped from Jack's face and streamed down his arms. "An dont come back!"  
  
"It's a damned pleashah! Don't evah show yer face again in Brooklyn!"  
  
"FINE BY ME!" Spot stalked to the steps then stopped and turned. "Ya know what Jack?"  
  
Skittery helped Jack to his feet. "What?"  
  
Spot's face went hard and cold. "It is all your f*ckin fault Crutchy died! Now go sit in that room and cry about it! That's da only thing yer good foah now anyway, is ta sit an bitch!"  
  
Every boy's jaw hit the floor. Skittery was the only one that spoke. "That ain't true!" He shook his head looking from Spot to Jack.  
  
Spot spat blood on the floorboards as he glared at them all. Satisfied, he turned on his heel and stomped down the steps, slamming the door behind him.  
  
A/N: I will get the Shout outs ready and post them tomorrow. Too tired now. I hope you like. Please review! 


	6. Recovering

Goodbye  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack spent the next few weeks recovering. His fever finally broke, his lungs eventually cleared, bruises faded from dark purple to healthy pink flesh. Horrible burns on his back were still rather painful, but those on his hands and arms had mostly healed, leaving only pink scars behind that would fade over time. There were, however, lasting scars on his heart and soul. Spot, true to his word, had not been back to Manhattan since the fight. Regardless of the possibility that Spot planned the fight to enrage Jack into fighting for his life or merely lost his temper, Jack did fight. He'd even begun talking to the fellas in the lodging house again, though not nearly as often as before the fire.  
  
Two of the people he was closest to in the world were both gone from his life forever and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Crutchy's remains were so terribly burned that with Jack being badly injured, and with the ground frozen solid, there had been no rush for a funeral. But now, Jack was anxious to find a way to give Crutchy a Christian burial. With most of the Churchyard cemeteries full, it would be expensive to have him interred as Jack wished. And, though Jack had some savings, much of it had been eaten up by paying for room and board at the LH while he recovered, leaving precious little for use in funeral arrangements.  
  
Still weak and unable to stand long, Jack had taken to helping Kloppman with the ledgers and other duties the aging caretaker was finding more difficult to do. He sat on a stool behind the counter in the lobby, pouring over the books. His elbow was on the counter and he supported his chin on his hand. To say he was bored would be an understatement. He longed to be outside, cold as it was it had to better than being stuck in the Lodging House.  
  
Kid Blink burst through the door. "Jack!"  
  
"I'se right heah Kid. Ya ain't gotta shout." Jack mumbled without looking up.  
  
Blink approached him grinning from ear to ear. "Ahem!" Blink cleared his throat.  
  
Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Jack finally looked up. "Whatcha want Kid?"  
  
Just behind the smiling Kid Blink, stood a man, a few years older than Jack. He could have passed for Specs' older brother, complete with a black bolo hat and silver rimmed specs. His thin face was very serious, though he smiled cordially at Jack.  
  
"This" Blink said to the man, "is Jack Kelly."  
  
Jack's first instinct, after years of abuse at the hands of Snyder and others dressed so finely was to turn on his heel and run. But, he stayed where he sat, simply too worn out to get anywhere if he fled. He shifted on the stool. "Yeah," he nodded. "An who might you be?"  
  
"I'm James Ryder." The man stepped forward, his hand open and extended to shake Jack's hand. He let it hang there for a long moment, dropping it to his side and wiping it on his gray trousers when Jack made no move to accept the greeting.  
  
"What can I do foah ya, Mr. Ryder?" Jack replied cooly, standing as straight as he could manage.  
  
He smiled politely. "Uh, Mr. Kelly, I represent the families of the children you and your friends rescued from the fire at St. Johns." Jack nodded. "They would like to express their gratitude for what you did that night. " Ryder continued when Jack merely cocked his brow. "Is this a convenient time to meet with you and your, uh, Newsies?"  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side. "Which Newsies are you referrin to, Mr. Ryder?"'  
  
Ryder pulled a small crisp piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He handed it to Jack. It was a list: Jack Kelly, Kid Blink, Skittery, Racetrack, and Mush  
  
"I'se shoah I can get em tagedah foah ya." Jack gave Blink a nod and the blonde newsboy slipped back outside to find the boys. " If you'd like ta have a seat Mr. Ryder. I'd offer ya some coffee but well, it's kinda basic round heah."  
  
Jack watched Ryder sit down properly with perfect posture on the ratty sofa. He wondered if he felt as out of place as he looked. The man spread out his papers and withdrew 5 sealed envelopes setting them in a tidy stack on the coffee table. That done; he sat back and placed his hands on his knees.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and Ryder moved only once, to check his gold pocket watch. He looked around the Lodging House, the surroundings brought two words to his mind: spartan and depressing. His throat was parched and he wished that there were a pot of coffee or tea brewing, as there had always been in his home growing up. He felt sorry for the boys that lived here, working day in and day out in the elements only to return to a cold drafty lodge that held more than twenty other boys. He sighed as he removed his hat and shoved his hand through his light brown hair. He wondered if any of the boys really had a future to look forward to. Well, five of them would, thanks to his clients.  
  
Blink returned with three boys. Jack made his way over to the group as they sat down around Ryder. Jack sat on the arm of the chair Blink occupied and once everyone was settled he introduced them. Ryder nodded and jotted down notes on a piece of paper with each name.  
  
"Right, Mr. Ryder. We're all heah now." Jack planted his hands on his knees. "What's dis all about?"  
  
Ryder smiled. "Thank you Mr. Kelly." Jack rolled his eyes at the formality but listened. "I represent the families of the children you rescued from St. Johns." He explained. "They would like to show their gratitude by setting up a trust for each of you." He wrote a number on a piece of paper, folded it and slid it across the table to Jack.  
  
"Damn, dats a-a lotta money!" Jack stammered, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He showed it to Blink.  
  
"What!?" The other boys asked in unison.  
  
Blink grinned. "Split five ways dat's."  
  
"Six." Jack cut him off. "Six ways, we'se givin Crutchy a proper burial."  
  
"No, son," Ryder spoke up. "You EACH get that much. It's more than enough to cover education or whatever you like. In addition, they would like to cover any funeral expenses for your friend, and medical bills." He nodded to Jack.  
  
Jack was gobsmacked. The number was generous, even split six ways. "What's the catch?" Jack questioned.  
  
Ryder smiled. "Only one, rather than receiving the entire sum at once; you will each receive a monthly stipend. Then if you have a large purchase, tuition, relocation or housing expenses, you just need to clear it with the executor of the trusts." He surveyed the boys, they looked confused and stunned as the scrap of paper made it's way around to each in turn. "You boys gave my clients a second chance with their children. They'd like to give you a chance at a. more secure life."  
  
After passing out the envelopes to the boys, containing thank you letters and the first installment of the money, Ryder excused himself and left the boys to absorb everything that had been discussed.  
  
End Chap6  
  
Ravey: DUDE! I really don't know where to start to say thanks for your help with this story and Santa Fe~ I can't wait to get goin on that and we have to write the Katie Sean thing! Spot Spot SPOT! Yesh he makes me crazy but I still luffle him even though he hurt Jack! Can't you keep him on a leash!? 143!!  
  
Hopeykins: SIS! Thanks for all the support. Lyric is turning into the kewlest character! And I love her and Goose together! EEP! DUDE! UPDATE YOUR FICS!!!!!!!! I want more JAL and the others too! Write the song fic for Sagey and Jack and the other one for Sean and Katie sooooon! Peez! 143  
  
Ershey: me icklest sistah! SF is gonna be so fun to write! I miss you! Why do you have to live in such a messed up time zone? LOL! I know yer knockin em dead in Smokey Joes! I will read the rest of If They Only Knew tonight! I luffle that story!  
  
Zippy: I'm honored to be in your fave stories list! Skittery is definitely a hero! AND HE IS NOT GAY! (lol) I FINALLY updated! WOOTAGE! Its almost the end of Goodbye..and it's kinda sad.but the sequals are going to be great fun to write. Yesh Spotty needs to learn to ZIP-it! I totally agree!  
  
Celtic: Thank you for everything! I love all the Jack and Skitts pics and the Bummy ones too! He is becoming a definate fave of mine! That Damn Yankee ROCKS! I love that you and Moxie are letting me help in it and Jeter is a definate hottie! Our RP is getting way fun too! EEP! Evil Jack and Prince Skittery.*le sigh!* And I bought Casper! LOL  
  
Gip: thanks for the review! I'm so glad you wuff it!  
  
Gin: Girll! You are such a star! Your fics are tres awesome and you are such a busy list mommy! Break a leg and write more!  
  
Cards: I know I'm terrible for killing Crutchy! Sobs Yes, it had to be someone that would really effect Jack and the others! Thanks for the Gaelic stuff! I will update Family soon and plan to use it lots n lots! Update your fic!!!! I love ti!  
  
Erie: OMG the most random of randomness! EEP! You are so much fun to chat with! Its kinda my goal as a writer to make people cry. I know it's a sick thing but there it is.  
  
Runaway: Thanks for the warm fuzzys! I need them from time to time. Yesh, mean horrible Spot! It isn't Jack's fault but he did get him to fight! So the end justified the means I guess.  
  
Journey: I'm so glad you like it! They are so much fun to write, even when they are causing trouble or making me cry! I hope I can stay true to them.  
  
Athlete: yesh! Hugs all around but especially Skittery! The thing with the glass almost didn't make it into the final review.I am so glad I kept it though (thanks Raven for the Spot-temper-tantrum-glass-thingy.lol) You're ok right? Not too depressed, I didn't let Jack die! huggles Jack It's a terribly sick thing I do to the characters I love.sigh  
  
Rae Kelly: yesh you may come knock some sense into both Jack and Spot! They both need it! LOL I love yer fics and I miss you on NML! I think I'm the worlds worst Beta..GAH I'm sorry! I'm starting to get things working even without the laptop so bear with me k? Luv ya!  
  
Shadowlands- Agnsty!Jack is definitely one of my muses. I need to get them all up on my profile, but that is another issue. I love Heroic!Jack , but Angsty!Jack is so fun to write! EEP! The fight was sooooo fun to write! Exhausting but fun! Kewl hat!  
  
Sparks: Fist, thank you for reading this chap for me! Lilo and Stitch rocks! I never thought I would have a L&S quote about my Newsies fics.lol Hey I'm way older than 20 and still watch Disney shows. Everything but Hunchback..but I'm not going there!l GAH!  
  
Treeeeeee! Heh! I miss chatting with you! As soon as I get my laptop back so I can do more than one thing without my dino-puter crashing, I will come chat with everyone again!  
  
Mayo- LOL yesh I have this image in my head now of Spot in a little french maids outfit cleaning up the glass.. GAH! What am I saying!? Haha, Spot cries. He does, not often and not many see him, but he does cry. I will update Family soon! I know I have been saying that but I really will! Hurry and write that story! I wanna see what you have planned for Sagey.!  
  
Spazjoslyn- sigh they are like PMSy teen girls arent they?! Mood swings and all! *gives all the Newsies Choccy to help with the PMSyness! My ego gets great attention from your reviess! Thanks!  
  
Gryffin- Skittery is one of the bravest! I so love writing him. Jack does need comfort. Damn Sarah and her evil ways! I know, the thought of Spotty- boy saying its ok to cry. well, he is full of surprises. Spot wanted Jack to fight for his life (litterally) but it really backfired on him cos they really are mad at eachother. I think he kinda forgot that Jack would prolly say stuff that wasn't so nice and let it get to him a little too much.YUM! Homemade Lasagna sigh Garfield's got nuttin on me when it comes to that.  
  
Dakota-Jones - Yes yes! Heroic!Skittery strikes again! UPDATE YOUR FICS!!!!  
  
Fox- Jack and Spot really are closer to being brothers than anything else. They care a lot about each other but they drive each other crazy at the same time.  
  
T-R-Us - Thanks! Only Spot and Jack could fight like that and not end up dead. You have a Race Plushie?? I want one! Well of Jack and Skitts. I do adore Race though!  
  
MsJonyReb - OMG careful! Burning dinner is bad! And I don't know that I could get the guys there fast enough to get you out safely if you started the place on fire cos of my fic. I would really feel bad! *tear* Jack definitely was living on adreniline!  
  
Hot Shot RyoM - Thanks for the review! I hope you like!  
  
Angelfish- Thanks! This has been one of the hardest but one of the most fun stories to write. I know that sounds wrong with as sad as it has been but, Its been fun to focus just on the guys for a while.  
  
Firefly- EEP! I miss chatin to you!!!! Thanks for the reviews and for all your help! Stay away from old men in kilts! Heh  
  
Moxie - Ok, you haven't reviewed on here but you are such a help and such a great writer!! I love That Damn Yankee!!!! I wish you could post it here but oh well. Get the rest of your stuff posted and keep writing! I'm having a blast with the RPs for it!  
  
Stretchykins - twinny! GAH I mish you! I'm so glad you are ok, dumb boss people that didn't keep you safe!!!! WRITE!!!! You are one of the best and you haven't written in so long TTYS! 


	7. new beginnings

Chapter 7  
  
New Beginings  
  
"Mother Kills 3 Daughters Then Jumps off Brooklyn Bridge." Jack read out loud. "I can't take dis city no moah." He complained to Skittery as he scanned the headlines in the pape Skitts had brought home for him to read the night after Crutchy's funeral. Jack crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the waste basket.   
  
"Ya don't have ta stay Jack. I mean, ya was always tawkin bout goin ta Santa Fe," he shrugged, "an now, ya can."  
  
Jack shoved his hand through his hair and puffed out his cheeks in frustration. There was a time he would have been on the next train to Santa Fe; so why was he sitting in New York when he had the money to leave and really didn't have anything else to hold him there? He had always known that there would be a time when his newsies would split up and go their separate ways.   
  
Dutchy was the first to leave. He'd found a job on a farm in Virginia and taken his girl, Cayenne with him. He'd wanted to return for the funeral service but just couldn't manage to get away.  
  
David and Les were both back in school. Sure, they came around the LH to visit at least once a week, but with the weather as harsh as it was, they didn't sell anymore. And Sarah. Sarah was no longer something that drew him to stay in New York. If anything, the desire to get away from her and any place they had spent time together, was a strong factor in why he should leave for Santa Fe.  
  
"Any definite idea on what you're gonna do wit da money Skitts?" Jack asked.  
  
"I wanna go West." He said. "Not really sure where or what I'll do though." Skittery rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Jack picked up two-bits from the table and began moving it across the backs of the fingers of his right hand, end over end. He watched the coin and the movement of his fingers but spoke to Skittery. "Wanna go with me ta Santa Fe?"  
  
Skittery dropped his hand. "Yeah." He said it so quietly he wasn't sure if Jack heard him or not. "Yeah, that might actually be a good idea."  
  
Jack nodded. "If we go out there together.."  
  
"..we could pool our money and buy a ranch or business or somthin." Skitts finished for him; a smile turning the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Uh, Jack? Ya think maybe the uddahs would..well…wanna go too?" He asked hesitantly. "Uh, unless ya don't want em to?"  
  
Jack smiled, the closest thing to a real smile Skittery had seen on his face since the night of the fire. "Yer brilliant "   
  
Jack called the other three boys to them.   
  
"We," he gestured to he and Skitts, "are goin ta Santa Fe tagetha. If you'se t'ree wanna come wit us.."  
  
"All of us in Santa Fe? Cowboys " Mush grinned, showing how young he was. "Whatcha think Kid?" He asked Blink.  
  
"Sounds like a plan ta me." He shrugged. "Race?"  
  
The four boys looked at the small dark boy with anticipation and excitement. They finally had a shot at a good future and to get away from the foul streets of the city.  
  
Race was quiet for a long moment. "I can't fellas. Not just yet. Mayo's got anuddah yeah on her contract at Medda's. She worked so hard I can't ax 'er ta leave an give dat up." He smiled softly thinking of her. "An' I can't go wit'out her. 'Sides, someone's gotta look out foah da runts." He smirked and knocked Skitts hat down over his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, all their "goodbyes" and "see ya laters", said; the four boys stood, bags in hand, on the crowded platform. Race, Bumlets, Specs and Les had gone to see them off. Les stood close to Jack until the whistle blared and the Conductor bellowed, "all aboard "   
  
Les had tears in his eyes, though he tried bravely to fight them off. "I wanna go with ya Cowboy " He clung to Jack's side.  
  
Jack dropped to one knee, removed his worn cowboy hat and placed it on the young boy's head. "We'se gonna write each uddah, an ya know ya can come visit latah on." Jack blinked back his own tears. "Race is gonna need all da help ya can give 'im ta handle da boys."  
  
Les gave him a teary smile and a bear hug.   
  
Jack stood. He'd surveyed the crowd many times that morning. He was relieved that Sarah hadn't shown. Race told him she has come by once while he was ill and he had told her to leave and not come back. But it wasn't Sarah he was looking for. He'd sent word to Spot that he was leaving. He'd been kicking himself for the things he'd said during their fight. But rather than talking to Spot at the funeral, he'd said nothing. He didn't see the leader of Brooklyn anywhere, he couldn't really be shocked by this, but it did sadden him.  
  
Jack was the last passenger standing on the platform. He turned and boarded the train. He turned back for one final look at the boarding area. In the corner he could see the blonde boy. Spot removed his hat, shoved his hand through his hair and once he realized Jack was looking at him; he nodded. Jack nodded back, with a wry smile then went to join his boys.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chap 7  
  
End Goodbye  
  
~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
OMG Can you believe it? I actually finished a story WOOT   
  
Ok, so that isn't entirely true… I have sequels in the works.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Tree- That's ok, if I didn't have spell check I would be in big trouble. Here's the ending...Don't worry I'm working on the sequal as I write this.  
  
Gip- I'm glad you are looking after Crutchy Angel for me.   
  
Zippy- EEP I'm so happy I was able to give you a bit of a plot twist   
  
Gin- Hmmm....shopping trip....Mall of America maybe? LOL They have some purchases in mind. Hee hee  
  
Snaps- 15 thumbs WOOT How do you find gloves that fit with that many thumbs?  
  
Gryff- I hope the ending helps with the Spot issue...I have plans but can't share just yet. And I will give you a hint as to where they go..the Sequal is called Santa Fe *MEEP *  
  
Sparks: I posted without shout outs...partly so I wouldnt have to eat the nerds, gobstoppers and sour gummy worms...how did you manage to list 3 candies I really don't like?? You would be a wonderful evil torture person...*makes notes for later* Hunchback was really VILE I'm so glad I'm not the only one that thought so. I liked Hercules but it wasn't my fave.  
  
T-R-Us- OOOOH THANK YOU FOR THE PLUSHIES WOOTAGE I know you went to loads of work and I adore them really I just couldnt get into writing the SO s till now and had a few people *cough*Mayo*cough* wanting me to post without SO s in order to get the chap out sooner. Sorry...anyway, I LUV YOU FOR SENDING ME THE PLUSHIES Thank you   
  
Shadowlands- yesh sweetie...they are going away...and as for if they will be newsies or not...you will have to read the Sequal which I will have the first chap up this weekend. Don't worry...they are together   
  
Spazjoslyn- The amount of money is secret...I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you and I really don't want to do that....OOOH will you PLEEEZ slap that person for me ? Did you watch the thing Patricia Cornwell did about Princess Di's death? Basically she's decided that there is enough evidence of foul play there should be an inquest...things that make ya go HMMMM.  
  
Cyanne- I hope you feel better. I hate being sick OMG you said DUDE bout my fic I'm so stoked *smirks* Do you like what happens with Dutchy? Heh...lol... YAY skitts I luffle him   
  
MsJohnyReb- Thank God Ryder is the executor of the trust...which means Race can't gamble ALL of it away. Spot will show up...in a while..so don't worry too much for him yet. I'm debating on making Ryder a bigger character...I kinda like him so who knows.  
  
Hope- OMG girl Your too funny I luffle the whole thingy ya did EEP   
  
Raven: YOU DIDN"T REVIEW OMG my major helper and stuff and you didnt review...*sobs* I love you anyways.  
  
LOVE YA ALL FOR READIN   
  
Sagey 


End file.
